


La Simpatico

by AgentCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarolina/pseuds/AgentCarolina
Summary: This is a short one shot that borders on drabble. I wrote it some time ago. Cayde-6 and Ana have an undefined moment after a situation that could have ended badly. It is not romance by any means they are friends. It starts in his point of view but changes to hers. I hope he is not too out of character in this. I am also rating it a strong T for violence and and possibly language.





	La Simpatico

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot that borders on drabble. I wrote it some time ago. Cayde-6 and Ana have an undefined moment after a situation that could have ended badly. It is not romance by any means they are friends. It starts in his point of view but changes to hers. I hope he is not too out of character in this. I am also rating it a strong T for violence and and possibly language.

La Simpatico

 

 

Disclaimer: Destiny and all characters (save for my guardians) races, vehicles, tech, some locations, factions and generalized storyline as told in the game are the sole property of Bungie and Activision and anything used was done so without permission for the purpose of fan based entertainment and love for the game. No profits were made from this or any that follow it. Furthermore the character Chrono-13 belongs to my good friend Sairresh and was used with full and expressed permission from him. Analise and Jasper-4 are likewise my characters please do not use them without getting my permission first.

 

In a dimly lit corner of a sleezy pub on the outskirts of the city, Cayde-6 joined by Jasper-4 another Exo and nameless other faces sat in a dispirited game of 5 card draw. It didn’t matter to much as he did not have much riding on the match. No, his true purpose for being here was a youthful and energetic warlock and she had always been someone he felt the need to look out for. Her name he learned early on from her best friends was Analise or Ana for short she had been found by her ghost outside the wall just beyond the Cosmodrome with a scar on her face one that she kept covered with warpaint like markings, a scar that he was sure had a story that rivaled her escape from and defeat of Riksis, Devil Archon.

He wasn’t sure when it happened or how as she was not one of his hunters but rather a voidwalker warlock. However it came to be he found her personality endearing. There was a quiet elegance and grace about her despite her energetic spirit. And that grace was matched by a kindness unlike any he had seen before even from the time when she had first set foot on the tower. She didn’t seem to fit in well is social situations and with those of her class.Clearly a lone wolf at times, the way she moved and carried herself on the battlefield and the fact that she preferred field work than studying books in dusty old libraries made her more of a hunter than a witch.

Her charismatic smile could light up a room and yet he kept his admiration well hidden, the time was never going to be right. Though unlike his past she seemed to really like him. She would come and see him everyday with that warm smile and the occasional flirtation soaking up stories of his days doing fieldwork.

He almost regretting things now as she is recent days had been spending less and less time with him and more time with a boisterous titan they called Marcus-8. They had meet in the crucible and had been nearly inseparable. This titan rumor had it did not have her best interest at heart, far from it. Ana lately had been gaining a reputation as a bug hugger showing less aggression to the Fallen only defending herself against them when necessary and than making the death quick and painless if it came to that. It didn’t take long for vicious lies to start spreading like wildfire that she was a traitor for bedding the enemy after she was witnessed to have saved a captain of House Kings fighting a losing battle to a hive wizard near the Skywatch. Both had nodded to the other and went their separate ways.And though she was a loyal to their cause against the darkness it still gave her unwanted negative attention from other guardians and this included her new friend.

Aside from that the guy was a total loser and the Hunter Vanguard was hard pressed to figure out what she even saw in such a crude person. If the drunken behavior of he and his awoken buddy who joined them for the evening didn’t clear that fact up nothing would. The loud disrespectful comments toward and about her were escalating to the point of needing an intervention, but she beat him to the punch telling them to sober up and that she was done with them before promptly turning on her heel making a hasty exit.He saw the Awoken hunter pass Marcus a switch blade and pull out a remote of some sort. Than the two men followed her path. This was the time to act.

Cayde laid his crappy hand on the table and called out his ghost. “Did you record that?”

[Every second]

“Follow them i don’t like where this is going.”

“Do we take that as a fold Cayde?” Jas spoke up looking at him for the cue also in on this plan.”

“Yes, call Zavala and tell to have a security team sent to our location” He pulled out his Ace of Spades hand cannon before b-lining to the door leaving all at the table aside from Jasper-4 in shock.

*****

Ana took a deep breath as soon as she was outside in the fresh air. She realized days ago that Marcus was bad news and had tried to call things off several time but he would have none of it. The behavior of tonight was the last straw even she needed help from Chrono and Jasper she would be ending things for sure this time.

She pulled out Ghost to summon her Time Breaker when a rumpled form laying on the ground in the shadows a few paces away caught her attention and her stomach dropped when she got close enough. “Ghost, tell me that isn’t..” She already knew the answer as she bent down to examine him. The captain, from the terrestrial Complex lay dead at her feet she knew it was him by the battle scars on his armor and let a tear fall from her misty eyes. It didn’t look like there had been a struggle, someone did this in cold blood. She put a hand to his helmet “Ghost?..” She turned to see what keeping the little light and came face to face with a certain titan. Dread washed over her and her blood ran cold.

He grabbed the wrist of her casting arm effectively rendering it useless. “Amazingly pathetic. Even now when dead they still gain your favor.”

She was shocked. “You did this, why?”

“How else was I to distract you. You’re not only a bug hugger and traitor but you’re also a filthy whore. And now you pay.” He ran the tip of his knife along her unarmored abdomen as he said this before plunging it in. “Don’t expect your ghost to save your pathetic ass.”

She whimpered to winded to speak and she watched Ghost drop to the ground clearly malfunctioning. “See he’s out of commission and soon you will share his fate.”

“That is where you’re wrong.” A new voice spoke one she was all too familiar with, but she didn’t relax until she saw him through blurred vision. Cayde-6.

He put his hand cannon to the titan’s head. “Kindly unhand the knife and back up nice and slow or I promise I won’t miss.”

By now Zavala’s security team were arriving to cuff Marcus and his friend this allowed the Exo hunter to grab her ghost and her hand as medics tended to her on the ground. “Stay with me?” He lifted her face to meet his gaze. “Damnit Ana, don’t you dare die on me.” he stood and watched them transmat her away with a clenched jaw.

*****

The next things she was a aware of are the warmth of a bed and the sterile white walls of a hospital room and that it was daylight. She heard shuffling off to her her right and looked to see Chrono-13 come into focus he was seated in a chair next to her bed staring intently at her.

The titan brushed a stray hair from her face. “You’re finally awake.”

“Chrono?” She couldn’t help the tears that came. Seeing him always cheered her up. “What happened? The last thing i remember was finding that captain from old russia dead the rest is kindof fuzzy.”  
“It’s normal to forget details after trauma like that.” he leaned forward toward her. “You came close to your final death you know. You were stabbed by Marcus-8 lucky for you Cayde and Jasper were there.”

“Where’s Ghost?” She looked around frantically. Her friend pointed to the nightstand on her left side where her little light sat offline.”Is.. Did he make it?”

“He’s fine, just defragmenting his programming. “Whatever they did to him nearly killed him.”

“How long have I been out?” She tried sitting up but was stopped by the titan’s steady arm. Wincing in pain she sank back down with his help.

“You were brought in three days ago, spent five hours in surgery. Cayde and Jasper did nothing but pace the whole time. Personally i think they both like you. They have both had turns in and out of here in the last two hours that I’ve been here.” He chuckled.

“They trailed you to that bar both were convinced He was up to something.”

“Yeah that sounds like them. What about the other two?”

“Marcus and his flunky are being interrogated by Zavala I haven’t heard anymore about it. I doubt they will be allowed to stay in the tower I wouldn’t be surprised if they were expelled altogether.”

“I see.” She looked back at her ghost. “Don’t tell him this but I’m glad Ghost is okay, I’m not ready to part with him just yet.” They both turned to see the Hunter Vanguard enter the room.

The sleeping Angel finally wakes.” He nodded to the titan. “I need to speak with her privately.”

“Certainly.”

After Chrono left Cayde put a bouquet of yellow roses on the nightstand next to Ghost and took a seat in the now vacant chair. She closed her eyes a drew a cleansing breath to calm the anxiety that was surfacing.

“I’m glad to see you safe and a wake and please don’t you dare pull a stunt like that again. The tower would have lost a gem and I’m not just saying that. You have extraordinary gifts Ana, a real peace maker is so rare. And I also owe you an apology and an explanation.”

“I don’t think..” She met his gaze as he silenced her.

He me out please.” He began again. “I know how it is to Ally with your said enemies albeit temporarily and I also knew how negative things were about the negative attention you would be gaining from it. I had been trailing those guys for weeks i knew they were planning something but i needed hard evidence.” He clenched a fist on his lap. “I am so sorry didn’t get to you sooner.” He looked down as if to quell some emotion or think of something to say but was back to his normal banter mere seconds later and she could help the pang of hurt it caused. Attraction or not that’s how things were and how they would always be.

I don’t know how much Chrono filled you in on but those two have been dealt with and are expelled from the tower. Just be careful from now on there will certainly be more who wish to see you gone.

“Makes you wonder tho.” She reached for Ghost lifting him up and setting him in her lap running her fingers along his spines.

“What about exactly?” He crossed his arms not liking this.

They say the Fallen are our enemies but are they really. Sure they came here to lay claim but what if the real enemies are the hive or cabal and they are just waiting for the right time to strike?”

“I’m inclined to agree with you, but this is not something you want to spread around especially in your situation. Or you could end up expelled like many others for those lines of questioning. Bad things happen to those that question the Traveler, but we can talk more about that later . You need your rest. Gave us all quite the scare.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah believe it or not there are people who do care about you. You’re a hell of a fighter. Just get some sleep and try not to worry about it right now.” She laughed then but immediately regretted it those damned stitches hurt like hell.She winced. “Will do Cayde.”

Fins


End file.
